


relapse

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cutting, Gen, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: Ryota was never good with emotions.
Kudos: 14





	relapse

Ryota was never the best with emotions. He preferred to keep them bottled up for as long as he could; even if they did end up exploding into a mess of anger, depression, and regret.

It was a year ago when Ryota realized a way he could express his feelings but still manage to keep them private.

Hurting himself.

It started with biting his arm when he was heavily stressed, only once doing it hard enough to break skin. But it was only a little bit. Luckily, all of the shirts he owned were long sleeved, so he could hide the bite marks without anyone worrying.

Then, he started to pull his hair. Once again, it was only when he was heavily stressed. He knew that this behavior wasn't healthy, but it was the only way he could express his feelings in a way that wouldn't leave someone else hurt.

And then it… Escalated. Ryota didn't know why he needed to hurt himself. He just knew that he had to. The feeling of the razor gliding against his skin, making the tiniest, most harmless cut he could muster before wiping some of the blood off and watching it drip down the shower drain was something Ryota needed.

Nobody noticed. Nobody noticed, and nobody ever asked, and nobody ever looked, and nobody ever tried to help him, because why would they if they didn't notice, and _oh god please notice I can't take this anymore_. Ryota pleaded, prayed, everything. He just wanted someone to notice, so they could get him out of this hellish cycle.

And then for a while, he stopped.

He no longer used the razor on himself, he no longer bit his arm or pulled his hair, nothing. It seemed as if he was okay for now.

Keyword; seemed.

It was over something minuscule. Something that Ryota can't even remember now. Either way, it hurt him. Hurt him on levels he hadn't anticipated. Maybe because of how much it wasn't a big deal.

Ryota had gone downstairs and locked himself in the bathroom, violently sobbing and hiccuping as he tried to breathe. Then, he rolled up his sleeve and bit. Bit so much and so hard it had started bleeding. He was only able to comprehend what he had done after the fact, which caused him to only feel worse.

He was a stupid, weak and pathetic _idiot_ who couldn't control his emotions.

And that's all he'll ever be.


End file.
